<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Best Present Ever" by donniefuckingdarko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141463">"Best Present Ever"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniefuckingdarko/pseuds/donniefuckingdarko'>donniefuckingdarko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Glee RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blowjobs, Creampie, Gay, Glee - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Swallowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniefuckingdarko/pseuds/donniefuckingdarko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is 14 when his 20 year old brother visits for his birthday. He give's his brother a unique gift which rocks his world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Cooper Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Best Present Ever"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cooper steps out of his car and walks up to the house.</p><p>"Home sweet home" he muttered to himself before stepping into the house. He slowly crept up the stairs and into Blaine's room. For a second he just looked at his sleeping brother and smiled. he walked a little closer, moving his fingers up Blaine's face slowly before quickly pulling his hand away when Blaine moved slightly.</p><p>"Cooper?" Blaine opened his eyes "Coop!" he shouted happily when his eyes adjusted to the sight of Cooper. He threw his arms around Cooper and hugged him. Cooper smiled widely and hugged him back. God, he missed how Blaine smelled. So young and fresh. "Why aren't you at College?" Blaine asked as he released Cooper and sat back against the bed in his pjs.</p><p>"You really think I'd miss your birthday? I'm spending the night here then i'll be staying tomorrow for your birthday party. It's not every day you turn 15" he explained with a smile before moving across the room and sitting on top of his old bed. </p><p>"thanks coop" Blaine said quietly before stretching</p><p>"For what, Squirt?" </p><p>"Just for visiting for my birthday"</p><p>"No need to thank me. I did this for me too- i missed you too much" he said before standing up.</p><p>Blaine smiled before looking down at the floor, his face getting sad</p><p>"What's up, lil bro?" he asked</p><p>"Nothing.. just some stuff"</p><p>Cooper frowned before sitting on Blaine's bed. "What kinda stuff, kid?"</p><p>"promise you wont tell mom and dad?" </p><p>"promise" Cooper said and stuck some gum in his mouth</p><p>"I think i'm gay"</p><p>Cooper instantly began choking on his gum in shock. After several coughs the gum finally released from his throat.</p><p>"brilliant" blaine muttered </p><p>"No, No! i'm happy."</p><p>"happy?"</p><p>"uhh i meant happy for you! yeah.. happy for you. It's nothing to be worried about. You know, I've had some fun with guys- a lot of guys actually do"</p><p>"ewwww gross" Blaine joked before smiling at Coop. </p><p>Cooper smiled back "Wanna see some photos of the guys i've did it with?" he laughed.</p><p>Blaine raised an eyebrow, cooper took this as a yes. He pulled out his phone and started to flick through photos of the men until he accidentally swiped too far and landed on a nude of himself.</p><p>"Fuck, pretend you didnt see that"</p><p>Blaine's eyes widened and he began to grow hard so quickly crossed his legs. Cooper raised his eyebrows as he looked at blaine. </p><p>"Oh did you like that, you little perv?" he  chuckled. "Don't be ashamed. it's natural" Coop said before he fely himself growing harder. "I'm actually a little horny now too, look" he said before revealing his bulge, his hard dick trying to poke out of his trousers. </p><p>"What do you do when you feel like that?" Blaine asked nervously.</p><p>"Want me to show you?"</p><p>Blaine's cheeks went a little red but slowly nodded his head.</p><p>Cooper smirked and slowly took his pants down to reveal his dick. </p><p>"Okay so you just put your hand on it and do this-" he said as he slowly began to demonstrate jerking off to Blaine. </p><p>Blaine moved his mouth in an awkward way as he just stared. </p><p>"You're weirding me out, Blaine. C'mon- copy what i'm doing" he said as he leaned back.</p><p>Blaine gulped and took off his trousers. He assessed what Cooper was doing and pulled down his underwear. Cooper knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but stare at his younger brother's dick. He was so pure and so innocent that it almost made Cooper wish he was that age again. </p><p>"That's right buddy, just like that"</p><p>Blaine looked at his own dick then back at Cooper's</p><p>"Why isn't mine like that?" he asked</p><p>"Oh, because you're still young. You are going through puberty already thats why youre growing so fast and thats why you have hair there. As time goes on, youll become bigger down there just like Coop." Coop said before scooting closer.</p><p>"Blaine, do you even know what guys do when they sleep together?" Coop asked as he ran a hand through his brother's hair.</p><p>Blaine just shook his head quickly. </p><p>"You want me to teach you? Okay so- To start off someone Will put there mouth on this, and move there head up and down."</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"To make you feel good, Blainie."</p><p>"Does it work?"</p><p>Cooper laughed before he sighed. he looked into his brothers eyes and saw the lust. In that moment he wasnt thinking and he leaned in to steal a kiss from Blaine's lips. Blaine was startled but kissed back. Cooper smiled into the kiss and used his tongue a little. "Why dont you decide if it works?" Coop replied and slowly moving to put his brother's dick in his mouth. </p><p>"Coo- ah!" Blaine moaned out as he tilted his head back. </p><p>Coop smirked and pulled off, slapping his brother's member agsinst his tongue. "Is it good, lil bro?"</p><p>Blaine nodded furiously and Cooper went back to it, This time swirling his tongue around Blaine to make it more intense. He could feel the dick throbbing more into his mouth and he knew the boy was close already.</p><p>Blaine was confused, what was this feeling? </p><p>"Coop?" Blaine questioned as his legs began to shake slightly. Cooper just smirked knowing he was giving his brother his first ever orgasm. "Coo- oh my god" Blaine moaned innocently as he felt his dick release straight into Cooper's mouth. Cooper swallowed instantly and sat up slowly, looking into Blaine's adorable eyes.</p><p>"What was that?" Blaine asked,</p><p>"an orgasm" Cooper responded as he began to jerk himself off. "That's the payoff from sex. that beautiful feeling. You wanna try what i just did?" He asked and Blaine looked nervous. "Don't worry, i'll guide you" Cooper said as he moved back and Blaine moved forward. Blaine Copied what Cooper had done and put his mouth around Cooper. his small mouth was no fit for Cooper's huge dick and he could barely get passed the tip. </p><p>"Such a good boy" Cooper moaned as his hand surffled through Blaine's hair. "Go deeper" he said as Blaine pushed his head down but quickly came back up when he began to gag. A few moments went by and Cooper could feel himself coming closer but he didnt want it to end yet. </p><p>A mix of guilt and pleasure washed over him as he felt his brothers tongue lick up his member. he moved away a little. "Blainie, you cannot tell anyone about this, you know? Or Cooper could go to jail"</p><p>blaine wiped his mouth and nodded. "What now?" he asked.</p><p>"We can try fucking, but it might be painful" Cooper mentioned and Blaine shrugged. "I dont know.. how bad is it?"</p><p>"it hurts qt first, but then it feels good.. here- lie on your back ill use my finger first." </p><p>and Blaine did that, lying on his back and looking up at the roof. Cooper got up close to his brother's little ass and admired it. "I'm gonna get you warmed up first" Coop mentioned as he then moved closer and began to lick at blaine's hole. Blaine bucked his legs up and moaned. if this was anywhere near as good as how fucking would feel- he was down.</p><p>"f-fuck me, coop" blaine whispered out and cooper lifted his head in shock. HE smiled and left a hungry kiss on Blaine's mouth. he then nodded and lifted Blaine up, turning him onto his hands and knees. </p><p>"stay quiet, okay buddy? if mom hears we'll both be dead"</p><p>Blaine nodded and embraced himself. Cooper spat onto his dick and jerked it in to get himself wet for Blaine. "Okay.." he whispered ebfore sticking his tip into Blaine,</p><p>"Argh-" Blaine let out a high pitched moan and felt his eyes tearing up.</p><p>"shhh" Cooper whispered as he pushed himself in harder. In retrospect, it was probably way too much considering Blaine was half the size of coop. </p><p>"it's all okahy" Coop muttered until his entire length was inside Blaine. Blaine pushed his fave into the pillow to hide his tears.</p><p>Coop felt evil for being even more horny now Blaine was in pain. "I love you so much, Blaine" he whispered as he pulled out a little and then back in- slowly building up the rhythm. </p><p>"i love you too" Blaine cried into the pillow. Cooper began to go a little faster. His dick was almost being suffocated from Blaine's tight hole. Blaine whimpered as he began to moan.</p><p>"shhh" Coop demanded as he then placed his hand over Blaine's mouth. "We're gonna get caught" he said as he continued to thrust into Blaine. "take your shirt off" Cooper insisted and Blaine complied. Blaine was now completely naked being fucked by his 20 year old brother. Cooper, just in a t shirt, was so happy. He then pulled out and blaine almost cried from the pain of the emptiness. </p><p>Cooper sat back and guided Blaine over. "sit on it" he said calmy and Blaine wiped his eyes. Blaine was not sad at all, but the sting in his ass made his eyes water like crazy. He slowly moved down onto his brothers dick and moaned- this time quieter. "So good, Coop" he moaned before wrapping his arms around his Brother's neck. </p><p>"You're gonna be a slut just like your older brother, I can tell" Cooper smirked and kissed Blaine. Blaine's tongue slid into Cooper's mouth and Coop was surprised by how good he was at kissing. "I'm close, just keep bouncing that magical ass of yours" Coop groaned and Blaine began jerking himself off.</p><p>"damn you're gonna cum twice?" Coop laughed and Blaine moaned intensely. His 2nd load landed all over Coop's chest anf this drove Cooper insane. Coop then put Blaine on the bed into their previous position for a few final thrusts. he soon released his cum firmly into his young brother's ass. Blaine squeeled from the feeling off his ass being full like this, almost as if his entire body was filled up now. Coop wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist as he fucked him for a few more seconds- getting his last few drops out and into Blaine's tiny little ass. </p><p>He pulled out and watched as Blaine's ass leaked with his brother's cum. "I'm so proud of you" Coop announced and Blaine collapsed onto the bed. he got some of his own cum out of Blaine and onto his fingers before feeding it to the younger male. "That's how love tastes" he smirked and lay next to Blaine. Blaine reached out for a lazy kiss before resting his head on Cooper's chest.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Blaine"</p><p>"Best present ever" the young male remarked and they both laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>